There are many instances in which sanitary facilities for female urination are unavailable in the sense of being either unsanitary, overcrowded or completely lacking. For example, at public events such as concerts or sporting events, the facilities provided often have less than desired cleanliness or availability. When camping or hiking, for example, facilities are often completely lacking.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device that will aid or assist a human female to urinate while standing. Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a device of the described character that is easy to use, that is disposable and biodegradable, that is economical to manufacture, and/or that is easily foldable for carrying or for sale in a vending machine. Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained feminine urinary aid, particularly adapted for use in an emergency situation in the absence of available toilet facilities, which will retain and hold a quantity of urine for later disposal.
A feminine urinary aid in accordance with the present invention includes a one-piece body of water resistant biodegradable water soluble composition having a pair of flat side portions with elongated parallel linear side edges. The side portions are integrally joined to each other along contiguous side edges, and a triangular end portion is integrally joined to the side portions at end edges of the side portions that are perpendicular to the side edges. The end portion of the body thus closes one end of the body and imparts an open V-shaped cross section to the body as viewed in a direction parallel to the side edges. This V-shaped body may be positioned by a female in the genital region beneath the urethra while in the standing position for receiving urine, and either retaining the urine or directing the urine away from the body.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention, creases are formed in the body to extend along the side edges where the side portions are joined, the end edges where the side portions are joined to the end portion, and centrally through the end portion to facilitate folding of the device into a flat geometry in which the side portions are parallel and adjacently facing each other. The device or aid may be readily packaged in this flat condition for sale in quantity in a box or individually at a dispensing machine, and for transport in a purse, back-pack or the like. The foldable device may have an open second end so as to operate as a funnel for directing urine away from the body during use. In other embodiments of the invention, the second end of the body is closed to form a V-shaped cup-like construction, which may be either open for retention and immediate disposal of urine, or filled with water absorbent material to retain the urine for later disposal when convenient. In the latter case, a thin gauze-like sheet covers the water absorbent material and is affixed to the side portions for retaining the material in the body for later disposal.